Conventional mouthwash products may contain antibacterial agents and/or fluoride, but they generally do not prevent or repair the acid channels, or enhance the delivery and retention of active agents. Efficacious protection against such acid attacks to the tooth surface should ideally provide a physical barrier against the acid attack, as well as enhance delivery and retention of an active agent that can neutralize the acid and/or strengthen the tooth enamel.